Kenneth Miller
}} Kenneth Miller is one of the supporting characters on Devious Maids. He is the head of his household, but it is a hugely dysfunctional one to say the least, with his daughter Lucinda constantly butting heads with his young wife Didi, and the poor decisions of his past often coming back to haunt him. Perhaps it was karma that delved out his paralyzing stroke, but nonetheless his family was saved by the unsuspecting likes of Rosie Falta, his maid who not only pieced his life back together, reconciling the warring women, but also took it upon herself to take down his vengeful nephew Reggie. Biography 'Early Life' Kenneth was born in 1949. At a moment of his life, he married a woman and they had a daughter named Lucinda. Until the age of 6, Kenneth spanked his daughter. He told her if she was good, there would be no need to punish her. After that, Lucinda began doing all her chores, and stopped sassing back. When she was 15, she fell in love with a boy and she got pregnant. Kenneth was really angry and made her give the baby up for adoption. She doesn’t understand why her dad wouldn’t let her keep a baby. When Reggie's mother was going through hard times and needed money, his uncle Kenneth refused to help. Instead, he was spending his money on a fancy art work and living a life of luxury. Reggie grew resentment for Kenneth, but he never revealed it to anyone. Instead, he started planning revenge. Kenneth's wife eventually died, and Lucinda moved home to care for him. In the year 2010, Lucinda's daughter, Natasha Jones visits Kenneth's home when Lucinda is not around. Natasha asks to see her mother, but Kenneth lies, saying that Lucinda wants nothing to do with Natasha. This saddens the girl and she leaves. One night, Kenneth met a stripper named Didi and they fell in love and were married. Didi and Lucinda never got along, but were forced to care for Ken when he had a stroke. 'Season 2' }} Rosie is meeting the new family she will be caring for. Kenneth had a stroke and doesn’t speak-he’s in a wheelchair. His wife Didi, who is less than half his age - and an ex stripper - spends the entire meeting bickering with his daughter Lucinda, they clearly despise each other. Later, Rosie meets Lucinda in the kitchen and she begins ranting about Didi. Rosie says that she doesn’t want to take sides, but Lucinda reminds her she is being paid to choose sides. Later, Rosie is getting Kenneth ready for his birthday dinner with Reggie, Didi, and Lucinda. Rosie surprises the family by dressing Ken in one of his good suits before she wheels him out to the table. Didi and Lucinda begin arguing over who Rosie works for, Ken musters up all of his strength and punches the table. Rosie smiles and says she doesn’t work for Didi or Lucinda, she works for Kenneth. }} Kenneth’s doctor stops by and Rosie thinks he is a fraud. Rosie is sure Ken is making progress and just needs some therapy but the doctor informs her that Ken is showing no change. The doctor leaves and Rosie tells Didi she thinks they need a second opinion. However, the young wife informs her she needs to drop it and do her job-which is clean the house. The next day, Rosie sneaks Kenneth to a different doctor when Didi isn’t home. The new doctor confirms her suspicions that Kenneth needs to be in physical therapy so that he can get better. On the way home she drives past Kenneth’s wife, who is making out with Dr. Sanders in the middle of the street. Rosie reveals to Didi when she comes home that Kenneth is going to therapy three times a week, and if Didi doesn’t let him go she will tell his daughter Lucinda about Didi’s affair. }} Rosie is happy to see that Kenneth is able to type, and his nephew Reggie asks her out on a date. She turns him down, to Kenneth's disappointment, but Rosie assures her employer that she isn't in need of a man in her life. Rosie later finds out that her dear friend Carmen is working for her ex, which creates tension between the two women. This gets Rosie thinking and she later has a chat with Mr. Kenneth. She is sad thinking about how she and Spence left things and he sees this as the reason she won't date his nephew. He proceeds to type out a speech explaining how he knows what it's like to lose love, but convinces her to move into something new and wonderful as opposed to dwell in the past. Rosie takes Kenneth's advice and later makes up with Carmen, as well as agrees to go on a date with Reggie. }} Miguel is playing in Kenneth’s house, and Lucinda is annoyed because he is making so much noise with his new toy. She is even more annoyed when she learns that her father brought the toy for Miguel. She tells him to “stop being so nice to people he isn’t related to”. The next day, Lucinda walks in the living room and sees Miguel playing with Kenneth, she rushes out obviously upset. Rosie follows her and asks what is wrong. Lucinda confesses that Kenneth made her give up her baby . She reassures Rosie she doesn’t have a problem with Miguel, she has a problem with her dad. }} After having been reunited with her daughter, Natasha, a furious Lucinda goes after her father Kenneth for not telling her about her daughter's visit from four years before. Didi is seen walking around in a fancy new dress she bought with Kenneth's credit card. Kenneth admires his young wife when suddenly Lucinda barges in the room. Didi tells her stepdaughter about her new dress, but Lucinda ignores her, focusing on Kenny. She starts going off on him, terrifying both him and Didi. Rosie runs into the room and stops Lucinda from nearly hurting her father. Later, Didi talks to Rosie, saying that she wants to call the police because Kenneth didn't do anything. Rosie tells Didi about Kenneth telling Natasha that Lucinda didn't want to see her. Didi is shocked. Rosie tells the young woman that Reggie is talking to Kenneth and handling everything. It is soon revealed, however, that Reggie's plan has gone into action. He has manipulated his uncle into turning over Power of Attorney from Lucinda to him. }} During a lunch, Reggie reveals to Didi Kenneth has taken his power of attorney away from Lucinda. They decide to do something in order to drive Kenneth to kick out Lucinda of the house. Later, Didi and Reggie talk to Kenneth. Didi tells to her husband it was awful the way Lucinda was screaming at Rosie, and she adds the maid said she might have to quit. The old man looks confused and Didi says she knows he loves Rosie and Miguel, and it would be a shame to see them go. Kenneth asks what should he does. Reggie tells him sometimes the best thing we can do for our children is to push them out of the nest. Kenneth nods and Reggie smiles to Didi. Later, Rosie arrives home and finds Lucinda storming out with her suitcase. Lucinda reveals that Kenneth kicked her out of the house because she was “abusive to the help.” Rosie is confused because she never complained to Kenneth. Lucinda tells her she thought she was her friend, and she leaves the house. Rosie barges upstairs to confront Kenneth, but Reggir stops her and explains it was Didi’s doing. }} Rosie is working on Kenneth’s speech therapy with Reggie. Didi marches in and wants to know why Reggie put his bags in Lucinda’s old room. He says he is just staying for a few days because his apartment is being painted, Didi says that she knows Althea from his building and she said Reggie moved out. He says her friend is mistaken. At this moment, Didi receives a call from Dr. Sanders; she tells her Kenneth is doing better and they no longer require his services. Rosie asks Didi why he called. Didi says they are going to talk about this later and she goes. That night, Rosie is working with Kenneth on his therapy. She asks him to read some letters but the man prefers to "read" a catalogue for women's underwear. At this moment, Didi comes back home and Rosie decides to talk with her. Didi reveals she ended the affair weeks ago. She recognises the affair was a mistake but she says she felt alone after Kenneth's stroke. Rosie agrees to keep the secret if she swears to have nothing to do with that man. The next day, Rosie brings some letters in order to help Kenneth during his speech therapy. When she did not look the letters, someone put another letter with the others. Then, Rosie chooses one letter - the added one - and gives it to Kenneth. He begins to read it, but soon he is devastated when he realizes the letter is from Dr. Sanders informing him that Didi was cheating on him. That night, Rosie comes home and finds Didi balling her eyes out in the living-room with Reggie and a few lawyers. Reggie goes to see her and he says that Kenneth told him to throw Didi out because she signed a pre-nup claiming she wouldn’t cheat on him. However, Rosie discovers Reggie revealed the affair to his uncle thanks to the letter. }} Rosie is helping Kenneth into bed, she reveals that his nephew Reggie is planning on selling his painting in the living. Kenneth protests, but Rosie reminds him he gave Reggie power of attorney, so he can do whatever he wants. Rosie adds Kenneth could take his power of attorney back because he is stronger. The next day, Kenneth corners Reggie and tells him to sign over his power of attorney. He has been looking at his accounts online and there is money missing. Reggie tells him it is the money used in order to pay his medical bills. However, Kenneth says he knows what Reggie is doing and it is gonna stop. Reggie tells him he is being paranoid and yanks his cane out of his hand. Later, Rosie returns home from the grocery store and finds Kenneth’s cane lying on the floor. Reggie says that Kenneth is at the hospital because he fell down the stairs. Rosie tries to rush off to the hospital but Reggie says that only family is allowed to visit him. Later, with the help of Miguel, Rosie pretends to be Kenneth's daughter-in-law and Miguel his grandson. A nurse tells her she is not on the list of the family, and Rosie says it must be a mistake and all she wants is to bring Miguel's drawing to Kenneth. The nurse agrees. Then, Rosie sneaks in to the hospital to see Kenneth and he is knocked out with meds. The orderly reveals that his nephew requested they subdue him because he was arguing with Reggie when the nephew brought him in to the hospital. }} Rosie starts doing a little investigating in Reggie's plan. She discovers that he plans on sending Kenneth to a nursing home once he is ready to travel. Rosie goes to the hospital and visits him. She asks if he knew what his nephew is planning. Kenneth doesn't reply, so Rosie asks if he can hear her and that they need to stop Reggie. "What's the point?" Kenneth finally answers. He says that he spent his whole life trying to control people. In the end, he lost the ones he loves - Didi and Lucinda. Rosie says that they have to get him out of there, but Kenneth says whatever is going to happen is what he deserves. A security guard spots Rosie and tells her that Kenneth isn't suppose to have visitors. She tells him that she was just leaving, and then tells Kenneth not to give up. She says she'll think of something. Rosie then leaves. Once she's gone, the security guard contacts Reggie, warning him that a "pretty little Mexican chick" stopped by. Once Rosie gets home, Reggie confronts her. He then reveals that Kenneth is ready to travel and will be leaving soon. }} Wanting to stop Reggie from stealing all of Kenneth's money and sending him to a nursing home, Rosie asks her son, Miguel for permission to stand up against her awful ex-boyfriend. She says, however, that Reggie will be furious enough to send them back to Mexico. This saddens Miguel, but he still gives permission. Later on, Rosie meets up with Didi and Lucinda. She tells them about everything Reggie has done to Kenneth, so the Miller gals and Rosie decide to team up. Rosie returns to the Millers' home to get her stuff. She also brings Reggie a new maid, Esperanza. Once getting to the car, it is revealed that Didi and Lucinda were with her. The three women head to the hospital. After paying off Nate, the security guard, they are reunited with Kenneth. He apologizes to his wife and daughter, and thanks Rosie for everything she has done for his family. The Millers and Rosie return to the house. Rosie stands in the living room as Reggie is on the phone with the hospital. He is told that they lost Kenneth. Reggie is worried until he sees the ex-maid. Knowing she had something to do with it, Reggie demands to know where his uncle is. He threatens to call the police if she doesn't confess. Kenneth enters the room, he says that that is good because they were going to call the police as well. Didi and Lucinda join him. Reggie realizes what all has happened. He tries to explain himself, saying that he did move some money but it was for the family. Kenneth tells his nephew that he really should not use that word because he clearly does not know what family is. Reggie's new maid, Esperanza enters the room and reveals she is a forensic accountant. While working for Reggie, she was able to search his computer where she found proof he was stealing from Ken. Didi tells Reggie that they'd all understand if he wanted to "get the hell out of here." Ken tells his nephew that they will be seeing him in court. As Reggie storms out, he tells Rosie to pack her bags because he will see to it that she and Miguel are sent back to Mexico. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 203 02.png Promo 203 16.png Promo 205 10.png Promo 205 11.png Promo 206 25.png Promo 206 26.png Promo 208 15.png Promo 209 13.png Promo 209 21.png Promo 210 09.png Promo 210 10.png Promo 210 19.png Promo 210 24.png Promo 211 15.png Promo 211 23.png Promo 212 05.png Promo 212 17.png Promo 212 18.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters